One Years In Silent Love
by Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol
Summary: Aku bersumpah aku mencintaimu, tapi lidah ini kaku hanya untuk mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' KyuMin ff GS. Review pleaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssse
1. Chapter 1

**One Years In Silent Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast **

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Zhou Mi**

**Henry Lau**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Romance, (maybe), Hurt, dll**

**Warning : GS, TYPO, EYD tidak sesuai, Author masih pemula, Author Pov mungkin sedikit, **

**Summary : Aku bersumpah aku mencintaimu, tapi lidah ini kaku hanya untuk mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu'**

**Chapter 1**

Hahh~ ..

Terlihat seorang siswa menghela napas dengan berat, tanpa menghiraukan keadaan disekitarnya, dia hanya focus pada satu titik, ya titik itulah yang selalu menyita waktunya.

"Kyu.."

Namja bernama 'Kyu' itu bahkan tak mengindahkan panggilan dari sahabatnya, dia tetap saja focus pada titik itu.

.

"Ya! CHO KYUHYUN !"

.

Karena kaget, Kyuhyun pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sahabatnya itu, tentu saja disertai deathglare yang mematikan.

.

"APA?! Kau pikir aku takut eoh? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak! Aish, aku gila melihatmu seperti itu Kyu, mau sampai kapan kau memandangi itu ?"

.

"Yang mengataimu gila kau sendiri bukan? So, itu bukan urusanku"

.

Kyuhyun saat ini malas untuk berdebat dengan sahabatnya yang mirip ikan itu, dia kembali menatap pada titiknya yang menurutnya 'sangat indah'

.

"Kyu ! Aish, ayoolaahh jangan hanya menatap saja, lakukan sesuatu padanya !"

.

Donghae yang merasa jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang pengecut itu mulai protes akan sikap Kyuhyun selama ini. Dia tak habis pikir ,kenapa Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku tanpa melakukan suatu tindakan apapun, mungkin kalau dia jadi Kyuhyun dia akan langsung melakukan tindakan yang menurutnya sangat benar.

"Aishh, aku bosan dekat-dekat denganmu !"

"Hn"

Donghae pun kesal akan sikap Kyuhyun, sedari tadi omongan Donghae hanya dijawab singkat oleh Kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak kesal coba kalau orang yang kau ajak bicara hanya menjawab seperlunya? Tentu saja kesal bukan main, bukan?

**~One Years In Silent Love~**

"Hai Min! Kau berkunjung lagi eoh?"

Seorang yeoja dari lain kelas berkunjung ke kelas sahabat-sahabatnya, yah dia terpisah dengan 3 sahabat tercintanya itu, tentu tidak salah bukan jika kita berkunjung? Tapi mungkin lain halnya dengan yeoja dari kelas lain itu, dia datang berkunjung bukan hanya untuk bertemu sahabatnya, tetapi dia juga ingin melihat seseorang yang telah menarik perhatiannya dari dulu, tak salah bukan jika 'sambil menyelam minum air' ?

"Hyukkiee~ Bogoshipoyooooo~ Aissh, kenapa hanya aku saja eoh yang lain kelas? Kenapa kalian bertiga satu kelas? Tak adil huh!"

"Aigoo, Minnie eonni, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu! Kau ingin namja-namja disini mengeluarkan air liur karena melihatmu yang kelewat imut itu? "

Yeoja berpipi tembam seperti kue mochi itu mengomentari tampang Sungmin yang menurutnya lucu itu, dia tak habis pikir makan apa eomma Sungmin eonni sampai-sampai Sungmin eonni terlahir sangat manis, imut, dan tentu saja cantik.

"Iuuhh, itu sangat menjijikkan kue mochi"

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku mochi Hyukkie eonni! Aku tak suka itu!"

"Aigoo aigooo ada sainganku disini! Ahh tapi tetap saja aku yang menang! Queen of Aegyo! Kekeke~"

"Yayaa, terserah kau Minnie onnie"

"Hehee, jangan maraah mochi chagie~"

"Tentu saja tidak Minnie eonni, aku sayang eonni~"

"Aigooo imutnyaaa.. Sini eonni peluukkk"

Sungguh sifat yang sangat kekanakkan, kalau kalian tanya sekarang mereka kelas berapa, jawabannya tentu saja 2-1 (HaeHyukSiBumKyuZhouHen) dan Sungmin 2-2, mereka itu sangat dimanjakan oleh orang tua mereka, yaah jadinya mereka agak manja dan kekanakkan. Tapi eiits, tentu saja meskipun manja, mereka sangat mandiri, jangan tanyakan mengapa, karena tentu saja jawabannya mereka belajar dari sekolah Junior nya dulu yang sangat menjunjung kemandirian.

"Ada apa kau kesini Min?"

"Aigooo Kibummie~ Kenapa kau dingin sekali pada eonnimu ini eoh? Hiks eonni salah apa"

"Ya ya! Eonni jangan menangis, aku hanya bercanda, So apa yang membuatmu kesini(lagi) ?"

"Jinjja? Ya ! tentu saja aku ingin mengunjungi sahabat-sahabatku sekaligus dongsaengku sayaaaang~"

"Yaikss! Hentikan sikap manjamu Min! Sekarang kau sudah kelas 2 Senior High School!"

"AH ne! Aku mengerti hehee"

'Hhh~ susah juga megurus kelinci bunny ini' batin Eunhyuk.

**Sungmin POV**

Ku edarkan pandangan ku ke seluruh kelas ini, dan yey! Aku menemukannya! Aku melihat dia! Aishh, dia sangat tamnpaaan, hh~ sampai kapan aku akan terus memandanginya, hhm but ini semua sudah cukup bagiku, aku senang melihat wajahnya diam-diam.

"Min?"

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kegiatanku, seperti tangan yang menari-nari di depan pandanganku, aku alihkan pandanganku pada sesuatu yang menggangguku, dan benar saja ternyata itu tangan Enhyuk yang sedang melambai-lambai di depan wajahku.

"Ya! Kenapa menggangguku?"

Kesal juga aku di ganggu! Aku kan sedang asiikk memandang namja tampan itu.

"Kau memandangnya lagi Min? mau sampai kapan? Apa kau tak bosan?"

"Ehh., memangnya Sungmin eonni memandang siapa?"

"Tentu saja orang itu Henry~, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?"

"Oohh nde aku mengerti"

"Ya! Sudahlah Hyuk jangan membahasnya lagi, sekarang lihatlah Kibummie kita."

Aigoo ternyata dia sedang asyik berpacaran dengan Siwon, dan tentu saja dengan buku-buku yang sekarang ada dihapan mereka. Aishh aku bingung apa dia tak pernah pusing eoh ? kerjaannya hanya membaca dan membaca.. Ckck, sungguh siswi jenius..

"Biarkan saja, itu sudah makanan mereka berdua sehari-hari"

.

"Oh"

Dan aku hanya ber'oh' ria, aku terlalu focus memikirkan dia, jadi aku tak ambil pusing mengenai keseharian mereka, apa peduliku.. Kekeke~ well aku bercanda, tentu saja aku akan sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan pada mereka, karena aku memang sahabat yang baik.. hehehe

"Hyukkie chagiiiiie~"

"Ehh Hae-ah, ada apa eoh?"

Hhh~ ternyata namja ikan ini, aku tak habis pikir kenapa Hyukkie mau dengan namja ikan itu? Ahh tentu saja jawabannya karena '**cinta**' , hh~ kapan aku bisa seperti mereka? Bahkan untuk dekat dengannya saja aku sangat malu..

"Hyukkie, apa yang terjadi pada sahabatmu itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menutup mukanya seperti itu?"

"Biasalah orang habis keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa ya seperti itu, tak usah dipikirkan"

"Ya ! Kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu? Aishh kau jahat ! Aku pergi ! Bye!"

Aishh dasar monkey jeleeeekkk, seenak saja mengatai ku seperti itu ! Memangnya aku orang gila? Eh? Ani ani, itu berarti aku mengakui aku gila! Hyukkie kan tidak mengataiku gila! Andwaeeeeee.. Uhh dasaaarrr..

Brukk

"Eh?"

**Author POV**

"Ya ! Kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu? Aishh kau jahat ! Aku pergi ! Bye!"

"Kenapa tak dikejar chagi?"

"Ah biarkan saja"

"apa tak apa-apa? Dia marah loh"

"Tenang saja, dia hanya kesal. Sudahlah itu bukan masalah besar, aku tahu dia seperti apa"

Tap tap tap…

Terdengar suara langkah tergesa-gesa dibelakang Donghae, merasa penasaran Donghae pun menoleh ke asal suara

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?"

"Mau pergi"

"Aishh selalu seperti itu"

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, bermaksud untuk memastikan keadaan 'dia' yang telah menyita waktunya..

Tapi tiba-tiba..

Brukk

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun pun menengadahkan pandangannya ke atas, sesaat dia terpesona dengan wajah seseorang

"Kyu? Gweanchana?"

"Ahh ehh.. n.. nde gweanchana Minimi"

Gugup eoh? Tanya saja pada Kyuhyun oppa :p

Blusshh

"Ehh? Aish masih saja kau memanggilku seperti itu"

Terang saja muka Sungmin memanas karena dipanggil dengan panggilan yang manis oleh Kyuhyun

"Memangnya tak boleh eoh?"

"Ehh.. a .. anii.. Bolehh kok.. Dengan senang hati ^^"

Kyuhyun yang melihat senyyuman manis Sungmin sempat terpesona dalam larutan mautnya, tetapi langsung saja ditepis oleh Kyuhyun, dia tak ingin terlihat memalukan dihadapan Sungmin, karena ketahuan terpukau pesona Sungmin. Tentu saja itu sangat memalukan, karena ego seorang Cho yang tinggi.

"Mm,, Minimi, kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas dulu ne?"

Merasa canggung dengan keadaan yang terjadi, Kyuhyun berniat untuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya

"? Bukankah tadi arahmu baru keluar dari kelas? Dan kau ingin kembali ke kelas?"

"Ahh.. I…Ituuuu.. Ahh! Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan dikelas, dan aku harus mengambilnya kembali. Annyeong Minimiii~"

Karena Sungmin yang pikirannya simple, dia tak banyak berpikir mengenai hal itu, yah Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun memang benar-benar berkata jujur, namun tanpa Sungmin ketahui ada seseoarng yang tengah membatin tentangnya saat ini.

'Ahh, untung saja dia tidak kenapa-napa'

**Other Side, Time Same**

"Memangnya kenapa Hae?"

"ahh itu Kyuhyun. Dia selalu berbuat sesukanya"

"Maksudmu?".

"Aishh kenapa kau tak connect-connect Hyukkie chagie~? Begini, Kyuhyun sedang menyukai seseorang, dan dia tak berani mendekati orang itu. Karena tadi dia melihat orang yang dia sukai pergi dalam keadaan yang tidak mengenakkan, So Kyuhyun pergi untuk memastikan keadaannya, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dia sukai"

'Oh, jika dia tahu akan hal ini, aku yakin dia pasti akan sedih' begitulah batin Eunhyuk berkata.

"Lalu, kau yakin sekarang Kyuhyun sedang memastikan 'dia' ?"

"Nde, tentu saja"

Saat HaeHyuk sedang asik bercerita, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menyerang Donghae.

"Kyaaa! Hyung akuu senaaaaang sekaliiiiii"

"Ya! Jangan mengagetkanku Kyu! Dan lagi jangan memelukku sperti ini!"

Eunhyuk yang melihat kejadian itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah namjachingunya yang diserang mendadak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ahh mianhae Hyung"

"Hyung? Tumben kau memanggilku seperti itu Kyu, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang"

"Hehee, hyung bisa sja"

"Omooo Kyu! Kau tersipu eoh? Muka mu memerah seperti yeoja! Hhahaha"

"Aisshh Eunhyuk noona, jangan mengataiku seperti yeoja!"

"Hahaaa, aku setuju denganmu chagi"

"Ya! Hyung!"

Terjadilah pertengkaran kecil antara KyuHaeHyuk, Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dikatai seperti yeoja membalas pasangan itu dengan jitakan yang sangat mengenakan itu, tak lupa dengan deathglare Kyuhyun yang dia andalkan.

Setelah kejadian pertengkaran itu berakhir, Kyuhyun pun menceritakan apa yang dia alami saat tadi, dia sungguh sangat senang saat ini, karena dia baru saja berhasil mengobrol dengan seseorang yang dia sukai.

"Memangnya Kyuhyun menyukai siapa Hae-ah?"

"Tentu saja rahasiiaaaa :P"

"Aissh kalian ini! Tak bisakah member itahuku eoh?"

"Shireo! Jangan hyung! Ini masih rahasia!"

"Hhh~ ini pasti akan menyakitkan"

"Ehh kau mengatakan apa chagi?"

"Ahh ehh ani, aku tak berbicara apapun"

'hh~ hampir saja aku membocorkan sesuatu'

"Yasudah, aku kembali ketempat dudukku dulu ne? Chu~"

"Ya! LEE DONGHAEE!"

"Kenapa chagi?"

Dengan tampang polos Donghae bertanya kepada Eunhyuk, seolah-olah dia tidak memperdulikan apa yang dia perbuat tadi,

"KAU!"

"Kenapa?"

Seolah tak takut dengan bahaya yang mengancamnya, lagi-lagi Donghae memasang tampang polosnya

"Kenap hanya di pipi eoh?! Kenapa tidak dibibir?!"

"MWO?! Buaahahaaaaa .. Hyung, yeojachingumu! Hahahaaaa, aku kira dia akan memarahimu aigooo"

"Ahh kau meminta lebih eoh?"

Dengan langkah yang dibuat se seksi mungkin dan tatapan maut ala Donghae , dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk, perlahan dia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah Eunhyuk, dia memiringkan wajahnya daan…..

**Chu~**

"Ya! Hyung! Ini dikelas! Kenapa kalian berciuman dengan mesra eoh? "

Donghae hanya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi meninggalkan dia dengan Eunhyuk yang tengah melancarkan aksi ciuman panas mereka di dalam kelasnya.

"Aish, aku benar-benar gila !"

Seisi kelas yang melihat ciuman panas HaeHyuk hanya menggeleng kepala, seolah-olah sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan couple itu yang tak tahu tempat untuk berciuman.

"Chagi, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya juga?"

Dengan suara yang dibuat seduktif Siwon berbisik ke arah Kibum, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya melakukan hal yang sama, alih-alih dia mendapat jitakan keras dari Kibum

"Ya! Sana ciuman dengan tembok! Omooo! Henry-ya! Kau jangan melihatnya ya! Kau masih kecil"

Henry yang sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku para eonninya hanya mengangguk pasrah, dia selalu diminta tutup mata saat melihat kegiatan yang tak pantas dia lihat, padahal Henry sudah kelas 2 , seharusnya wajar kalau Henry melihat kegiatan semacam itu. Namun karena eonni-eonni nya yang sangat menjunjung kepolosan Henry, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat Henry terpengaruh.

**~One Years In Silent Love~**

Hhhh~ aku benar-benar bosan berada didalam kelas, apalagi Park Seongsaenim hari ini tidak mengajar.

Terlebih, aku tak memiliki teman dekat dikelas ini. Ah ya! Aku ke kelas Kibum saja. Kau memang pintar Sungmin, kekek~ Eh tapi nanti mereka bosan melihatku, masa bodoh dengan bosan, toh kelas mereka spertinya tak ada yang mengajar. Ah ani, aku tak mau mereka bosan! Perpustakaan? Ah ya Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan.

**Author Pov**

Dengan langkah riang Sungmin pergi ke perpustakaan, tak henti-hentinya dia mengumbar(?) senyuman maut ala Sungmin. Dia benar-benar suka dengan perpustakaan, karena disana dia akan membaca dan membaca, ya dia sangat menyukai buku, seperti halnya Kibum sahabat Sungmin.

Tetapi, sebelum dia sampai belokan sayup-sayup dia mendengar obrolan seseorang.

"Oppa, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Chu~"

Sungmin yang memang sudah sampai belokan saat orang tersebut berbicara, hanya mematung melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ini benar-benar salah, tak seharusnya dia memergoki sepasang yeoja dan namja yang tengah berciuman.

"Ehh Minimi~"

Namja yang tengah berciuman itu ikut mematung saat melihat orang yang memergoki mereka, dia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

Tanpa dipaksa Sungmin pun mulai meneruskan langkah nya menuju perpustakaan sambil berkata

"Mianhae aku mengganggu kalian"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya mematung mulai kembali ke alamnya (?)

'Minimi. Mianhae~'

Hanya itu yang dapat Kyuhyun ucapkan, tentu saja dia mengucapkan dalam hati.

**TBC**

Hyaaa aku bikin ff gaje baru lagi, padahal My Enemy My Love belum selesai. Hhh habisnya aku tak tahan kalau tidak mem-publish ini, jujur saja aku juga takut ff ini tak ada respon, mengingat bahwa aku hanya author pemula yang berusaha memuaskan readers sekalian.

Mianhae kalau tak memuaskan, aku harap kalian membaca dan tentu saja mereviuw. Saya mohon untuk reviuwnya, jadilah seseorang yang bisa menghargai orang lain sebelum kalian ingin dihargai, dan tentu saja insyaAllah kalian akan mendapatkan pahala, walau hanya mereviuw, itu tandanya kalian telah membuat kebaikan, dan tentu kebaikan itu ada pahalanya. Amin ^^

Reviuw ne? Kamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**One Years In Silent Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast **

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho KYuhyun**

**Zhou Mi**

**Henry Lau**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cameo :**

**Choi Sooyoung**

**Genre : Romance, (maybe), Hurt, dll**

**Warning : GS, TYPO, EYD tidak sesuai, Author masih pemula, Author Pov mungkin sedikit**

**Summary : Aku bersumpah aku mencintaimu, tapi lidah ini kaku hanya untuk mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu'**

**Chapter 2**

Sreet

"Eh, kau mau kemana oppa?"

"Kemanapun asal tak ada kau!"

Aishh selalu seperti itu! Tak pernah membalas perasaanku.

"Hyaaa! OPPA TUNGGUUUU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUU!"

"Ekheem, Choi Sooyoung-ssi bisa kau pelankan suaramu?"

Seketika aku tersentak, jujur aku kaget. Ahk mati aku, suaraku terlalu keras ,apalagi guru yang menyapaku guru terkiller di sekolah. Aigoo bagaimana ini.

**~One Years In Silent Love~**

Brukk

"Eh kau darimana Kyu?"

Setelah insiden tadi, Kyuhyun bergegas pergi ke kelasnya, dia tampak begitu lesu, seharusnya tadi dia tidak melakukan itu.

'Aishh, sekarng aku menyesal!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Gweanchana? Kenapa kau menjambak rambutmu sendiri?"

"Ah ne gweanchana Hyukkie noona"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya lagi diantara tangan dan meja nya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun merasa bingung, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu? Itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Karena tak ingin ambil pusing Donghae mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk ikut dengannya pergi, entah pergi kemana yang jelas mereka tak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Hae-ah, apa tak apa meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Mungkin dia butuh teman curhat"

"Biarkan saja chagie, nanti juga kalau keadaannya membaik dia akan menceritakan semuanya"

"Oh, apa dia dulu pernah seperti itu?"

"Mmm, nde chagi. Dulu dia sempat frustasi tak bisa mendekati orang yang dia suka, jadi dia hanya menjadi stalker, lalu saat ada yang menyatakan cinta pada yeoja yg Kyuhyun suka, Kyuhyun sempat sakit di hati, tapi ternyata 'dia' menolak. Hh~ untung saja "

"Oh, "

"Ya! Kenapa kau hanya ber'ah' 'oh' saja eoh?"

"Hehee, aku kan tidak tahu menahu tentang Kyuhyun"

Hening.

Donghae sebelumnya tak pernah merasa secanggung ini dengan kekasihnya, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk menyadari itu.

"Hh~ Hae-ah, tolong katakan siapa orang itu? Aku akan membantu Kyuhyun. Jebal"

"Ta.. ta-pi"

"ayolaaaahh"

'Meskipun kau akan sakit, tapi aku juga tak ingin Kyuhyun sakit. Mianhae'

Eunhyuk terus saja merutuki apa yang telah dia perbuat, dia tak habis pikir kenapa Eunhyuk ingin membantu Kyuhyun, padahal itu akan membuat seseorang sakit.

"Di… Di-a…"

**~One Years In Silent Love~**

"Henry-ah.."

Seorang namja tinggi , berwajah seperti koala, rambut merah menghampiri yeoja yang dia panggil tadi

"Ah, nde waeyo oppa?"

"Hah? Oppa? "

"Nde ^^ ini kan diKorea jadi aku memanggilmu oppa saja ne?"

'aigooo manisnyaaaa' batin ZhouMi

"oppa? Kenapa kau diam saja? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ahh ehh,, iya. Aku sedang mencari Sungmin, apa kau lihat dia?"

'ahh ternyata sungmin eonni yah'

Batin Henry. Ia mengira bahwa ZhouMi mencarinya, awalnya dia dengan senang hati menyambut Zhoumi, tetapi mendengar penuturan Zhoumi Henry tersenyum getir. Harusnya dari awal dia sudah sadar bahwa eonni nya dan Zhoumi saling mencintai, tak seharusnya dia menjadi penengah dikeduanya.

Henry ingat betul, saat Sungmin selalu ke kelasnya hanya untuk menatap Zhoumi, begitu pula Zhoumi, Zhoumi selalu menanyakan dimana keberadaan Sungmin.

' sungguh hal itu sangat menyakitkan untukku' batin Henry.

"Ah aniyo, aku tak tahu. Mungkin dikelasnya"

"Oh, yasudah gomawo ne? Ahh kau memang imuttt mochi~"

"Aoow,. Jangan mencubit pipi ku oppa! Aish ini sakit"

"mwo? Benarkah sakit? Maafkan oppa ne? oppa sangat gemas padamu"

"aish sudahlah sana pergi, temui eonni ku"

Sangat tidak rela Henry menyuruh Zhoumi untuk pergi, padahal dia ingin sekali berlama-lama dengan Zhoumi, namun tak dapat dipungkiri, bersama Zhoumi hanya membuat hatinya luka

"yasudah, annyeong baby mochi~"

**Henry POV**

Hhh~ apa-apaan itu?! Baby mochi eoh? Enak saja dia! Tapiiiii, aishh aku benar-benar malu untuk mengakuinya, aku senang! Ne SANGAT SENANG dipanggil semanis itu oleh orang yang aku suka. Tolong, sekali saja ,aku ingin bahagia dengan orang yang ku sayang. Tapi ,toh apa gunanya aku merebut Zhoumi oppa dari Sungmin eonni? Zhoumi oppa kan tidak mencintaiku.

Hiks.. aku benar-benar seperti yeoja malang yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seorang namja. Oemma appa, aku benar-benar terluka.

**Author POV**

Henry menatap nanar Zhoumi yang semakin lama semakin menghilang di ujung belokkan,

Sreett

Henry tak mampu menopang tubuhya lebih lama, dia merasa lututnya lemas seketika, dan dia pun merosot ke bawah. Henry menangis, menangis dalam diam, air matanya turun deras dari pelupuk matanya, hanya menangis ya hanya menangis yang bisa Henry lakukan. Tanpa Henry sadari ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya sejak awal, orang itu hanya mampu berdiam diri bersembunyi memperhatikan Henry, dia ikut sakit ketika Henry menangis, tapi dia tak bisa apa-apa.

**~One Years In Silent Love~**

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Gweanchana?"

"Hn "

"Aish, kau itu!"

"Hae sudahlah, jangan membuat dia emosi. "

"Tapi Hyukkie chagie, ini hanya sepele!"

"Ya ! Hyung! Kau bilang sepele eoh? Sepele apa maksudmu! Aku ketahuan oleh Sungmin tengah berciuman dengan Sooyoung, dan kau bilang sepele huh?"

Kyuhyun yang semula sama sekali tak peduli dengan obrolan HaeHyuk, tiba-tiba saja menyela perkataan Donghae

"Ohh itu masalahnya. Hahaaaha salahmu sendiri Kyu!"

"Ya! Itu salah Sooyoung, kenapa dia malah main nyosor(?) segala!"

"Lagipula Kyu bukankah Sooyoung memang sering mencium pipimu?"

"MWO?! Yang benar noona?! "

"Aigooo tenyata kau tak sadar Kyu?"

Donghae benar-benar frustasi menghadapi Kyuhyun, Sooyoung yang setiap harinya mencium pipi Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk kira Kyhyun memang benar-benar mengijinkannya, eeh tapi ternyata Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyadari hal itu.

"Kyu! Aku kira kau memang sadar betul. Aigo~ ternyata Kyunnie ku akan menjadi babo hanya karena Sungmin eoh? Buahaaha. Hyukkie terus-teruslah membawa Sungmin kesini, agar Kyuhyun bertambah babo"

Pletakk

Donghae yang tak menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun hanya terus berbicara , sampai akhirnya yang tak terima perkataan Donghae Kyuhyun turun tangan dan menjitak hyung sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, jangan kau kira kau bisa mengejar peringkatku ! Aku jenius!"

"Ya ya yaa terserah katamu, dan bagus sekarang kau sedikit ceria Kyu!"

Donghae merasakan kepalanya sakit, ternyata tenaga jitakan Kyuhyun cukup kuat, tapi Donghae juga merasa sangat senang kalau Kyuhyun sekarang mulai sedikit ceria. Donghae hanya merasa kehilangan saat Kyuhyun hanya diam tak bertenaga, dan dengan sekuat hati, Donghae mencoba untuk selalu membuat mood Kyuhyun baik kembali.

"Ya! Oppa! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku!"

HaeHyukKyu yang awalnya sedang berbincang, menoleh kepalanya berbarengan. Setelah tahu siapa yang membentak Kyuhyun, mereka bertiga kembali kegiatan mereka semula –berbincang- tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari yeoja yang membentak Kyuhyun.

"OPPA!"

"Aww,, aish Sooyoung-ah sakit!"

Sudah habis kesabaran Sooyoung, diapun menjewer telinga Kyuhyun kuat, Sooyoung benar-benar tak suka di acuhkan, terlebih lagi oleh Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin dia selalu mencari perhatian dari Kyuhyun.

"Makanya, dengarkan aku !"

"Aish baiklah ada apa? Noona, Hyung kami pergi dulu. Kajja, jangan disini"

Sooyoung yang digandeng –lebih tepatnya di tarik- Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah, toh memberontak pun percuma, pegangan Kyuhyun cukup kuat, dan itu membuat Sooyoung merasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

Selama diperjalanan yang entah kemana tujuan mereka, tak ada satupun yang ingin berbicara. Sooyoung yang awalnya ingin mebuka obrolan tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya saat dia melihat tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun, dia tahu saat ini Kyuhyun sedang dikuasai leh emosinya, dan Sooyoung tahu apa penyebab Kyuhyun seperti itu.

BRAKK

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, Kyuhyun langsung melempar (?) Sooyoung ke tembok, dan langsung di kunci oleh tubuh Kyuhyun, posisi mereka saat ini yaitu Sooyoung yang dihimpit oleh Kyuhyun dan tembok.

"Op… oppaa"

Tiba-tiba saja Sooyoung gemetar takut saat tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

"Sooyoung-ah~"

Sooyoung yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya ,tambah bergetar hebat, Kyuhyun memanggil dia dengan nada sangat lembut dan sexy.

"N.. ne. wa.. waeyo oppa~?"

"Aniyo, kau tahu saat ini kita dimana?"

Sooyoung mengedarkan pandangan nya, matanya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri melihat lingkungan mereka berada.

"Dii. Dii… depan gudang oppa"

"bagus, kau memang pintar.. Rileks saja chagi, tak usah takut."

"ehh cha.. chagi?"

"Hmm, nde waeyo? Kau tak suka hmm?"

"Ahh, ani oppa, aku suka"

"mendekatlah~ kemarikan telingamu"

Langsung saja Sooyoung mendekatkan telinganya ke depan wajah KYuhyun, Kyuhyun yang menerima perlakuan pasrah Sooyoung hanya menyeringai tajajm.

"Aku tak su-"

Klontrang.. (anggep tongkat bambu jatuh :D * )

Belum selesai Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi benda jatuh, mereka (read:KyuYoung) mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun melihat apa penyebab benda itu jatuh, ternyata disana sudah ada seorang yeoja yang sama hal nya seperti KyuYoung –kaget- ,, yeoja itu benar-benar tak sengaja menjatuhkan bambu itu saat melihat KyuYoung mesra di depan gudang.

"Min.. Miniimi"

'Aishh, kenapa aku selalu mengganggu mereka, kau benar-benar pabbo! Acara ciuman mereka gagal lagi deh'

Begitulah batin Sungmin, dia benar-benar salah sudah melihat mereka di depan gudang, setelah acara rahasia nya berlangsung ,niat Sungmin yang awalnya ingin kembali ke kelas, , berhenti –lebih tepatnya- bersembunyi saat melihat KyuYoung di depan gudang, dan bodohnya dia malah menjatuhkan tongkat bambu di saat yang kurang tepat.

"Ahh,, mianhae Kyu-ssi , aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Jeongsonghamnida."

Sungmin membungkuk penuh ke arah Kyuhyun, setelah itu dia bergegas pergi dari tempat laknat itu. Sungmin tak ingin Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana keadaan Sungmin saat ini.

"Ah, minimi~ tunggu!"

Kyuhyun berniat mengejar Sungmin yang telah pergi, terhenti saat sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana hmm? Kenapa meninggalkan ku?"

Mendengar suara Sooyoung yang sok lembut itu tiba-tiba saja membuat Kyuhyun ingin muntah, dia benar-benar tak suka pada yeoja ini.

"Hey! Kau fikir tadi aku benar-benar serius denganmu eoh? Maaf saja Sooyoung-ssi, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Dan sebenarnya yang ingin aku katakan adalah **Aku tak suka denganmu, dan jangan pernah menggodaku lagi, kaupun tahu aku hanya menyukai seseorang dan dia adalah Lee SungMin, kuharap kau tak mengangggu dia, karena saat itu kau akan mati di tanganku!**"

Kyuhyun mengatakan semua yang ingin dia katakan dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Sooyoung yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri, dia kaget. Dia pikir Kyuhyun memang benar-benar menyukainya, ternyata salah. Dia juga sadar sedari awal bahwa dia tak akan pernah menang dari SungMin, dia tahu bahwa hati Kyuhyun terikat sepenuhnya dengan SungMin, awalnya dia tidak mau tahu akan hal itu, tetapi setelah dia melihat ketulusan dari tatapan Kyuhyun tadi, itu cukup membuatnya untuk undur diri, dia sadar Kyuhyun tak akan mungkin melihat kearahnya, seberusaha apapun Sooyoung tak akan pernah bisa membuat Kyuhyun jatuh padanya.

"Ah nde oppa, gwenchana. Aku mengerti ^^ .. Dan maaf Sungmin pasti sudah salah sangka dengan kegiatan kita tadi"

Sooyoung berusaha untuk tersenyum tulus dihadapan Kyuhyun, dia tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan KYuhyun. Tak apa, nanti setelah dirumahnya dia akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya untuk melepas sedihnya karena mencintai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sooyoung menyebut nama Sungmin, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan hal tadi yang telah Sungmin lihat. Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar salah sangka lagi, ini sudah kedua kalinya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin salah sangka.

"Ah kau benar! Gara-gara kau dia salah sangka ! Dan aku benci padamu ! Tck"

Kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sooyoung sendiri disana, dia tak perduli apalagi yang akan dilakukan Sooyoung saat ini disana.

Srett..

Sooyoung jatuh lemas kebawah, dia benar-benar sedih saat ini. Kyuhyun membencinya, ya membenci. Dia selalu saja mebuat Sungmin salah sangka , bahkan lebih dari yang Kyuhyun tahu, bukan hanya dua kali, Sooyoung bahkan sudah berkali-kali berusaha membuat Sungmin tak menyukai Kyuhyun dengan membuatnya salah sangka, dan ternyata berhasil. Setidaknya sooyoung tahu, saat itu Sungmin dekat dengan salah satu namja teman sekelasnya –ZhouMi- ,dan itu membuat Sooyoung senang bukan main, tetapi semakin lama Sooyoung semakin mengerti bagaimana perasaan ketiga orang tersebut –KyuMinZhou- . tapi Sooyoung tetap berusaha pantang menyerah.

**~One Years In Silent Love~**

**Other side, time same**

"Chagi, bagaimana malam minggu besok menginap dirumahku?"

Saat ini HaeHyuk tengah berada diatap sekolah mereka, mereka terlihat sangat menikmati keadaan disana, dengan angin yang membelai menerpa wajah halus mereka, terlihat jelas Eunhyuk yang paling menikmati suasana disana. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Eunyuk tengah berbaring dipaha Donghae, mentup matanya menikmati belaian tangan Donghae di kepalanya.

"Eh, bagaimana orangtuamu?"

Donghae yang kaget dengan penuturan Eunyhuk berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya –mengusap kepala Eunyuk- . Dia kaget Eunhyuk mengajaknya menginap dirumah Eunhyuk, walau sebenarnya dia juga senang sekali.

"Orang tua ku pergi ke Eropa. Dan aku tak diajak oleh mereka. Huh, mereka payah"

"Haha, tapi meskipun begitu mereka tetap orang tua mu.."

"Eum, tapi aku juga ingin berlibuuuur Haee~"

"Ugh, kau benar-benar cantik dan manis nae anchovy"

"Ya! Kenapa topic kita melenceng?!"

"Ntah lah, apa peduliku.. Bwee"

Eunhyuk hanya diam saja tak merespon perkataan Donghae. Donghae yang menyadari yeojachingunya hanya diam saja, merasa aneh. Biasanya, sepele apapun suatu hal, pasti Eunhyuk-nya akan terus memperdebatkan hal itu jika bertentangan dengan Donghae.

"Hey chagi, kenapa diam saja eoh?"

"Ah! Hae aku tahu! Kyaaaa"

Brukk

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menyerang Donghae, Donghae yang tidak siap dengan aksi Eunhyuk akhirnya terbaring ke lantai. Donghae bingung, kenapa yeojachingunya itu sangat senang, sehingga dia memeluk Donghae sangat erat.

"Aish, pelukanmu membuatku sangat sakit chagi"

"Ah mianheyo Hae-ah"

Eunhyuk yang menyadari pelukannya membuat sang namjachingu kesakitan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf.

Hening.

Selama beberapa menit tak ada satupun yang ingin berbicara. Kemana cerianya si Monyet cantik itu? Entahlah, mungkin saat ini dia sedang merasa bersalah akan sikapnya terhadap Donghae.

"Chagi, kenapa diam saja eoh? Ayo katakana ada apa hm?"

"Ah iya, Hae, aku ad aide.. Sini sini…"

**~One Years In Silent Love ~**

**SungMin POV**

Hh~ akhirnya jam pelajaran pun selesai, aku benar-benar bosan kalau sekolah tidak ada guru. Kalian tahu? Pasti para murid senang jika tidak ada guru yang mengajar, tapi lain halnya denganku, menurutku itu hanya membuang-buang waktu, jam pelajaran hanya dihabiskan bergosip ria. Ckck anak zaman sekarang.. *memangnya kau anak zaman keberapa oppa?*

Yes! Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan berbaring dikasurku yang empuk. Huwaaaa~ membayangkannya saja sudah sangat menggiurkan. Entah lah sejak kapan aku benar-benar merindukan rumah, intinya saat ini aku benar-benar lelah dengan segala kejadian disekolah.

"Heyy Min! Wait me!"

Aishh dasar koala merah! Aku sedang ingin cepat=cepat pulang, tapi kenapa dia datang mengganggu..

"Ada apa?"

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan nada agak malas, masa bodo dianggap tidak sopan.

"Ya! Lee SungMin! Kenapa kau tak sopan eoh? Huh, padahal aku ingin mengatakan kalau hari ini kau sangat manis, ani bahkan sangaaaaaaaaaaaat maniiiiiiis.."

Blush..

Aish, aku yakin saat ini mukaku berubah warna, warna merah. Huh, kalau saja warnanya itu 'Pink' aku pasti akan selalu berblushing ria ^^

"Hahaa Min, mukamu merah. Hahaa"

"Aishh dasar koala. Kalau tak ada hal penting aku pergi!"

"Ya! Sungminnie"

Masa bodo! Aku benar-benar kesal padanya, bagaimana tidak? Dia tadi menggodaku, eh setelah itu menertawakanku! Haiih, padahal aku sudah benar-benar blushing karena-nya. Hh~ dasar koala, sayangnya aku menyayangimu..

**TBC**

a/n : Makasih yang udah mampir baca ff ku , aku seneeeeeng banget, yah walaupun hanya sedikit. Tapi setidaknya ada juga yang baca dan review, buat siders juga makasih ,,, aku mencintai kalian semua, baik itu yang review, maupun siders :* please review lagi ne?

**R**

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

"Min,, heyy minimi tunggu!"

Drap

Drap

Drap

Yang dipanggil hanya terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun, malah Sungmin semakin mempercepat kecepatannya, Kyuhyun yang merasa dicuekkan terus berusaha mengejar Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak ingin Sungmin salah paham lagi.

Srett

"Min!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya bias menahan langkah Sungmin, dipegangnya erat tangan Sungmin, seakan tak ingin yeoja itu nanti meninggalkannya.

"Ehm, waeyo Kyuhyun-ssi"

Perlahan Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat gerakkan Sungmin tersenyum perlahan. Setelah sepenuhnya Sungmin menghadap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terkejut dibuatnya.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan matamu Min? Kenapa matamu merah?"

"Ituu~ .. i.. i.. ituuu .. emmm"

Sungmin nampak menggerak-gerakkan matanya, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Emmm, ituuu.. itu hanya kelilipan,emm, ehh iya kelilipan Kyu-ssi ^^"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban Sungmin merasa tidak puas, mana mungkin mata Sungmin merah dan berair seperti siap akan menangis ,hanya karena kelilipan?! Hey Kyuhyun itu jenius, mana mungkin dia percaya begitu saja dengan jawaban Sungmin, atau mungkin krenaaaa, ah hanya ada satu kemungkinan kenapa mata Sungmin memerah.

"Ohh benarkaah minimiii~…. Benarkah hmm?"

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun yang menyeringai kearahnya mendadak mengkerut, dia bahkan baru melihat seringaian Kyuhyun sedekat ini.

"Emm, ten teenntuuuu saja ! Memangnya kau pikir kenapa hah? Karenamu? Cih, mana mungkin."

Jlebb

Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu pisau, dia tak menyangka Sungmin akan mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Oh, hmm. Benar juga, kau tak akan seperti itu. Yasudah, aku ada urusan. Annyeong"

"Eh? Kyuhyun-ssi? KAu kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba murung?"

Sungmin yang melihat perubahan air muka Kyuhyun mersa bingung, apa mungkin dia salah berbicara pada Kyuhyun? Ntahlah.

"Tak kenapa, annyeong"

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menjauhi Sungmin. Sementara itu, Sungmin merasa menyesal telah berbicara seperti tadi.

"Hhh~ maafkan aku Kyu~" kata Sungmin, sembari menatap sendu kearah perginya Kyuhyun.

**One Years In Silent Love**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Cast**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Henry Lau**

**Zhou Mi**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Chapter 3**

"ya! Sungminnie! Tunggu aku!"

Aishh, ada apalagi koala merah itu! Tak tahukah dia, aku ingin sekali pulang kerumah, aku ingin sekali istirahat.

Grepp

Eh? Ada yang memelukku?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memelukku saat ini.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku! Dasar koala!"

"Hahaa, aku tak akan melepaskanmu, bweee .. Siapa suruh kau mengacuhkan ku!"

Aish, ini orang bawel sekali!

Kucoba gerak-gerakkan badanku, niatnya sih untuk melepaskan pelukan koala ini, yang ada malah semakin erat. Hhh~ yasudahlah, lebih baik aku mengalah.

"Oke, ada apa mencariku? Aku akan membantumu"

"Jinjja?!"

Cih apa-apaan itu, ternyata memang ada maunya.

"Ne, tapi lepaskan aku dulu"

"Ah oke okeee… Mian"

"Dasar! Seperti tak punya salah saja! Lalu ada apa? Aku ingin cepat pulang!"

"Ahh baiklah , jadi begini….."

**Other Side**

"Kyaa! Eonni! Kajja! Kita pulang! Palli palli!"

"Ya! Sebentar mochi-ya, lihatlah itu Kibum sedang asyik bercumbu"

Euhyuk mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya kearah Sibum yang tengah berciuman dikoridor sekolah mereka. Kali ini Eunyuk tak akan menutup mata Henry, ayolaah kalian kan tahu siapa itu Lee Hyukjae. Menurut pemikiran Eunhyuk, sudah semestinya Henry dibiarkan menatap itu semua, wajarkan, karena Henry memang sudah senior high school.

"Ukh eonni, knpa tak menutup mataku?"

"Untuk apa mochi?"

"Yaaaaa, agar pikiranku tak terkontaminasi"

"Oh, kau ingin pikiranmu terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal yadong mochi~? Baiklah, akan eonni ajari.. kekee~"

"Ya! Eonni, bukan begitu maksudku.. Aishh"

Henry memalingkan mukanya ke sembarang arah, dia cukup malu di goda oleh eonni nya, bagaimanapun juga Henry adalah adik sekaligus sahabat yang masih polos diantara mereka berempat.

Saat Henry memalingkan mukanya,

DEG~

Henry melihat suatu objek yang mampu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Tes

Setitik air mata Henry keluar , dia sakit melihat Zhou Mi tengah berpelukkan dengan Sungmin.

"Eonni, aku mu pulang sekarang. Kalau kau tak ingin pulang bersamaku ya sudah"

Nada bicara Henry berubah begitu dingin, Eunhyuk yang menyadari itu dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Ya! Mochi! Tung …. –guu.."

Eunhyuk melihat kearah yang tadi Henry lihat, dan itu membuat senyuman Eunhyuk berkembang.

"Bummie, aku duluan ke mobil, nanti kau susul ne?

Mochiiiiiiiiiii tunggu! Hahaa, kau cemburu eoh?"

Henry yang mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk mempercepat langkahnya, dia tak ingin terlihat cengeng .

**~One Years Silent Love~**

"Hhh~ akhirnya sampai rumah juga"

Drrtt Drrtt

**From : MonkeyCute**

**Heyy Sungminnie~ malam minggu nanti kau menginap dirumahku ne? Ne ne jebbaaaalll**

Eoh? Tumben monkey ini mengajakku menginap, memangnya ada apa..

**To : MonkeyCute**

**Memangnya ada apa nyukkie? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruhku menginap?**

Tak masalah bukan kalau aku mengiyakan ajakannya? Disana juga pasti ada Bummie dan Henry, aigo~

aku sudah sangat merindukan mereka.

Drrt drrtt

Eh? Pasti balasan dari Hyukkie..

**From : KoalaZhou**

**Sungminnie chagiiiii~ jangan lupa, oke? Aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu ! Aku tahu kau itu pelupa :p**

Hyaaakkss, aku kira dari Hyukkie, ternyataaa dari koala merah..

**To : KoalaZhou**

**Nde koalaaaa, kau tenang sajaaa.. Kita buat rencana yang menakjubkan ^^**

Haha, aku jadi teringat saat tadi dia memintaku melakukan sesuatu, aigo~ wajah konyolnya itu benar-

benar lucuuu.. Hahaa

Drrtt Drrttt

Eh? Kuharap dari Hyukkie, aku benar-benar butuh kepastian.

**From : MonkeyCute**

**Orang tua ku pergi ke Eropa.. Hikss, aku takk diajak mereka. Huwaaaa, Sungminnie mereka jahaaatt ToT**

Hahaa, kasihan sekali dia, aku yakin dia envy sekali pada orangtua nya, aigo aku ingin sekali melihat wajah konyolnya ituu.. Haha, ntahlah akhir-akhir ini aku sangat suka mengejek wajah konyol orang lain.

"Minnie~ ayoo makan duluuu, baru kau boleh istirahat"

Mwo? Ahhk, aku lupa makan xD ,padahal sedari tadi cacing diperutku minta dimanjakkan..

"Nde Omma" sahutku dari dalam kamar.

Kamarku posisinya berada dilantai atas, hanya ada satu ruangan dilantai atas. Ya, ruangan itu sengaja dibuat hanya untuk kamarku, dan aku bisa berbaring menatap bintang dari dalam kamarku yang atapnya bisa dibuka secara otomatis. Uwaaahh sungguh menakjubkan, aku sangat menyukai kamarku itu.

Aku bergegas keluar menuju tempat makan merangkap dapur. Disana ada appa dan omma yang menungguku.

Sreett

Aku dudukberhadapan dengan omma, posisinya appa berada di tengah antara aku dan omma, seperti membentuk segitiga datar.

Inilah kebiasaan kami, makan dalam keadaan diam. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara, karena menurut adat keluarga kami, 'jika sedang makan dilarang berbicara'

So, beginilah keadaan kami sekarang/

20menit berlalu dalam acara lunch kali ini. Aku mencoba berbicara pada appa dan omma perihal acara menginap.

"Omma, appa. Boleh tidak kalau aku menginap dirumah Hyukkie?"

"Aigo~ chagi, kenapa kau harus meminta izin pada kami? Tentu saja boleh, bukankah kau sering menginap dirumah Hyukkie?"

"Hehee, makasih omma sayaaaang~ Chu"

"Ekheem, appa tak diberi ciuman? Kau tidak mencintai appa min? Hikss yeobo, anak kita jahat sekalii"

"Ya, appa! Kau seperti yeoja saja, merengek"

"Hahaa, benar kata minnie tuan Lee"

"Haissh kalian ini"

Hahaa appa ku memang begitu, suka merajuk pada omma, yaa~ aku memaklumi itu appa kan sangat sayang sama omma, kekeeke~

.

.

.

"Yaaaaa! Mwoo?! Ommaaaaaaa !"

Drap

Drap

Drapp

"hhh.. hh .. hh OMMAAA! KENAPA TAK MEMBANGUNKAN AKU?"

Terdengar suara langkah tergesa-gesa disusul teriakkan yang membahana sampai seluruh rumah.

"Eh, Kyu? Kau sudah bangun nak? Ayo sini cepat sarapan"

"MWO? KENAPA TAMPANG OMMA TAMPAK POLOS?! AISH Aku gilaa memiliki omma seperti mu omma!"

"ya! Apa katamu Cho Kyuhyun?! Aish aku juga gila memiliki anak sepertimu"

"Hei~ Ayolah, omma dan aegya terus saja berdebat. Cepat sarapan"

"Ya! Appa/Kau ! Diam"

"Aishh, yaya ya aku diam"

Yah begitulah kelakuan keluarga Cho itu, sang appa hanya bisa diam pasrah menonton perdebatan dua orang yang dia sayangi ini. Setiap pagi pasti ada saja yang diributkan, misalnya pagi ini, Kyuhyun bangun terlalu siang, padahal dia harus berangkat sekolah, dan sekolah masuk ½ jam lagi. Tentu saja Kyuhyun marah terhadap omma nya, Kyuhyun mengira omma nya itu tidak membangunkannya, padahal Kyuhyun sendiri yang susah dibangunkan.

.

.

.

Aishh, aku pasti terlambat, ini gara-gara omma! Dasar yeoja kejam! Kalau seperti ini aku bakal dihukum!

Aishh, 3menit lagi bel berbunyi.

"Ya! Ahjussi! Jangan ditutup tungguuuu!"

Aku mencoba berteriak menghentikan pergerakkan Ahjussi satpam yang akan menutup gerbang sekolah.

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin agar cepat sampai di gerbang.

BRAKK

Auuw, appo~

Aish apalagi kali ini! Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus ada yang menabrakku?!

Ku tengokkan kepalaku menghadap orang tersebut.

Sesaat aku hanya terpana melihatnya,.

' Waw She is so sexy~ '

Dia sangat sexy jika dalam keadaan acak-acakkan begini. Lihatlah, bajunya nya yang tak terlihat rapi, rambutnya yang sepertinya disisir acak-acakkan, wajahnya yang terengah-engah nampak sangat cantik+sexy secara bersamaan.

'Aishh Cho Kyuhyun, kali ini apalagi?! Kenapa pikiranmu kemana-mana melihat yeoja ini?'

Kyaaa~ benar-benar cantiikk kedua setelaaahh Cho Heechul

**TBC**

**a/n kyaa! Pendek ne? haha iya aku juga sadar. Yah beginilah aku, kalau sedang tidak mood pasti bakal begini, dan chap sebelumnya juga begitu, so mianhae kalau feelnya gk dapet, aku lg males ngetik :( buang aja kelaot.**

**Thanks to dan balasan review chap 1 dan 2: **

**KyuKyu **: ya, min jahaadt, kan kasihan Kyunya :( *plakk

**Minmin : **iya min, kyu bahkan lebih ganteng daripada zhoumi :O ,, aku setuju chingu ^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : iya benerr masih gantengan Kyu :O aku setuju chingu ^^ ini udah lanjut, mian kalo jelek

**mitade13** Haha, yaudah makan aja Henry *dibakar zhoumi

iya KyuMin emang babo, *di deathglare Kyu

**chabluebilubilu** : Wahh kaya benang aja kusut,, :D

**Tania3424** : emang ini sedih ya? Perasaan nggak deh :O makasih sarannya :) aku terima dengan baik

**hyuknie** : gak tau tuh si Kyupil, kurang ajar banget dia gk manggil noona *di deathglarekyu

**KyuLoveMin **: benarkah saling mencintai? Kok aku gak yakin yah ?*plakk

**ImSFS** : sekarang udah tahu kan siapa yang ng-chu kyu?

**Chikyumin : **ini udah

**mitade13 : **haha jeongmall? Ahh emng kyumin ituu babo *plakk.. benarkah saling suka? xD

**minimini : Kyu lebih milih ngjar aku xD**

** 1 ****:** ne. ini udah lanjut ^^

**Maybe chap depan chap terakhir :)**

**Akhir kata review ne?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
